


Consequences of Camping

by MontagueBudd



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueBudd/pseuds/MontagueBudd
Summary: David tries to convince Julia to go camping.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	Consequences of Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! This is my first fic so please be gentle. There are so many talented writers on here and I can never come close to them but I just wanted to do my part for the fandom. Enjoy!

"Julia, it will be fun. I promise. When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well, last week when you insisted your mum said the bread had to be in the oven for ten minutes. It was still raw on the inside."

Two weeks. He's been trying to convince her for two weeks that they must go camping in Scotland.

No kids. No phones. No responsibilities. And plenty of time to do unspeakable things to each other.

Both of them took two weeks' leave to spend some time with Ella and Charlie over the summer holidays but due to unforeseen circumstances, they have the upcoming weekend free.

"We both have some free time. And you've been wanting to see more of Scotland."

"But sleeping in a tent for a whole weekend, David? I have a bad back."

"We'll buy an air mattress."

"And the hike? I don't think I'll be able to walk that far. The explosion really messed up my ankle."

"Liar. Can't believe you're trying to use the explosion to get out of this. And your ankle, really? You didn't hurt your ankle. Using your hip as an excuse would've been more believable."

Julia sighs. And it's a sigh that David knows all too well. He's won. He walks over to her and kisses her.

"It's an easy hike, I promise. And after the first night if you don't like it, we'll pack up and find a proper place to stay."

"It's not that I don't want to. I've never done it. I'm scared I'll ruin the whole experience for you," Julia says and bites her lip. It's true, she'll do anything for David. Just like he'll do anything for her. And maybe the hiking and camping won't be so bad. She won't go as far as to say that she'll enjoy it, but who knows.

"Love, you know that's impossible. But if you really don't want to do it, then we'll stay home and shag here instead."

"No, we're going camping," Julia says between laughter and he can't help but laugh with her.

"Right, we'll leave Thursday morning and spend the night in a real bed. Then the next morning we'll set out on our adventure."

"Adventure," Julia mumbles and David turns back to her.

"What’s that?"

"I said it’s going to be fun."

*****

**10 MONTHS LATER ******

********

********

"Who knew that a camping trip to Scotland would be the cause of us being up at 3 a.m. with a baby who decided that she's done sleeping for the night even though Mummy and Daddy very much wants to sleep," Julia says and turns to David who is sitting with their three week old daughter against his legs.

"It's because Mummy was very naughty on the trip, Zara. Daddy was just bent over, trying to start a fire when Mummy jumped my bones," David says as he rests a hand on the baby's tummy.

"It was the shorts you were wearing. Are you sure you didn't find it in the children's section? They were mighty short."

"Do you think she'll like Scotland," David asks and turns to Julia.

"Yes. She is half Scottish, after all."

"Aye, that's true. But we'll hold off on the camping for now. Maybe she takes after you in that department."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
